


Downpour

by Chuuakus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuuakus/pseuds/Chuuakus
Summary: Shuichi and Korekiyo get caught in the rain.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Downpour

Korekiyo doesn't like getting his hair wet. This was something Shuichi has picked up on well. Sure, he'll wash his hair. But that's different. It's when the association of water _isn't_ meant to cleanse his locks that bothers him.

Walking home all was well, and it was pretty peaceful overall. Shuichi quietly walked beside Kiyo, hand in hand as he listened to the anthropologist ramble. Korekiyo doesn't really talk all that much, but when he does it's always endearing.

"So, in retrospect-" Kiyo had started, but cut his sentence short at the low rumble of thunder that emitted from the dark sky above. Shuichi hadn't even noticed that it had started to get cloudy. Probably because he was too caught up in what Kiyo was talking about beforehand.

"It's going to rain.. how unseemly." 

Shuichi couldn't tell, (given the fact Kiyo never removes his mask) but he was probably right to assume that the anthropologist was frowning. They still had about a half mile to walk- and they'd never make it back before the downpour. Shuichi wished he'd brought an umbrella. Or maybe even a jacket for that matter. He had only worn a white t-shirt and jeans.

"I'm sorry- if I had known it was going to rain I wouldn't have asked you to come with me.." (The two spent a few hours in the library, completely losing track of time as they'd both found books they were quite interested in.)

"No no, I had a good time. It'll be fine."

"Are you sure..? I know you don't like getting your hair wet and-"

"I said it was fine, yes?"

"..Yeah. Okay." He was about to add another apology, but that wouldn't solve anything, so bit his tongue and decided against it.

The trek back home continued, silently this time. With Kiyo's eyes fixed ahead of him- walking a _little_ faster than he was beforehand. Shuichi quickened his pace to be able to keep up, not wanting to be dragged down the street.

But just as Shuichi suspected- the downpour hit. It was a little too sudden for comfort. A quiet rumble of thunder followed by a scarily loud crack of lightning somewhere in the distance. He can't deny that he jumped.

The quickly-falling droplets of water were almost _painful._ Maybe he should have checked the weather forecast before deciding to head out.. but usually no one thinks about the chance of a storm hitting when you're just leaving the house to get a _book_. 

..Speaking of book- Shuichi must've left the one he was reading behind. How stupid. The whole reason he went out in the first place was to _get one._ Now he'd just dragged his boyfriend out in the rain for no reason. Ugh, he really was awful.

Feeling a slight pressure on his head and shoulders, Shuichi glanced up, and then to Kiyo. Who had now shed his jacket. Is that?-- _it was._ Korekiyo's jacket was resting on the top of his head, sleeves neatly draped around his shoulders. It effectively fended off the raindrops, but now he just felt _bad_. 

"Why? You could have-"

"Nonsense. I wouldn't want you to fall ill now, would I?"

"No.. but-"

"Shh, before I change my mind."

Shuichi went quiet, curling his fingers around the edge of Kiyo's jacket. It was still warm- and it smelled good. Smelled like Kiyo. Which was a mixture of a peppermint and some kind of flowery-smelling perfume. An odd, but nice- _familiar_ mix.

Maybe getting caught in the rain wasn't always so bad.. at least when it's with your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i want what they have
> 
> i will go down with this pairing goodnight


End file.
